Vehicle manufacturers have added a number of new features to vehicle interior cabins over the last few decades to make their operation more comfortable and efficient. These features include: modern A/C and heating systems, GPS, satellite radio, back-up cameras, side cameras, seat warmers, power seat adjusters, power sun roof, power windows, automatic parking, digital displays on dashboard and control panel, etc. Many of these features can be personalized for different users, such as seat position and digital display settings. In general, different users of a vehicle need to reconfigure each feature upon entry. This can be both time-consuming and inefficient. The present disclosure solves this problem by providing a quick, efficient way to “bookmark” the interior settings of a vehicle by associating a user's fingerprint with the user's previous adjustment of the interior settings.